This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Natural resources, such as oil and gas, are used as fuel to power vehicles, heat homes, and generate electricity, in addition to various other uses. Once a desired resource is discovered below the surface of the earth, drilling and production systems are often employed to access and extract the resource. These systems may be located onshore or offshore depending on the location of a desired resource. Further, such systems generally include a wellhead through which the resource is extracted. These wellheads may have wellhead assemblies that include a wide variety of components and/or conduits, such as a tubing string, hangers, valves, fluid conduits, and the like, that facilitate drilling and/or extraction operations. For example, the tubing string may facilitate flow of the natural resource from the formation toward surface production facilities.
In some instances, a tubing hanger may be provided within the wellhead to support the tubing string. In some cases, one tool is utilized to run the tubing hanger into the wellhead, and another tool is utilized to run and set a seal into the wellhead to form a seal (e.g. annular seal) between the tubing hanger and the wellhead. Furthermore, some tools may be passed multiple times into the wellhead to set the tubing hanger and/or to lock the seal in place within the wellhead, thereby resulting in inefficient operations.